


Secret

by Sound_of_Accordion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_of_Accordion/pseuds/Sound_of_Accordion
Summary: 别西卜和加百列，清水，无差，算是开放性结局，不指定别西卜的性别。一个试图解释加百列对《音乐之声》的喜爱从何而来的故事。
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. 加百列的部分

加百列有个秘密。  
好吧，其实算不上秘密。如果被问起，加百列即使没有和盘托出，也是由于别的缘由，而不是由于这件事存在任何见不得人的、需要处心积虑隐瞒的地方，只是迄今为止，上帝一直没有对此产生任何的兴趣，也没有哪只天使、恶魔或者哪名人类问起加百列。  
加百列同人类交往过，那是一名女孩，十八岁，或者十六岁。

她冰蓝色的眼珠澄澈而明亮，像浅浅的湖水，又像夜空最闪耀的恒星，使得加百列时常想起一些久远的往事，即使往事已不可追。

她乌黑的短发参差不齐。

她长得娇小，还不及加百列的肩膀高，却散发出一股强势的、与外形极不相称的气势。

她灵活、敏捷，爬起树来恰似一只矫健的猎豹，穿梭于丛林之际仿佛一头机警的鹿，游弋在水中的时候犹如一只优雅的黑天鹅。

然而，她总是难以置信地状况频发，在各种意想不到的方面遭遇困境。加百列不得不无数次追寻着她娇憨的声音，将她抱下枝头，拔出沼泽，解开一大坨缠成死结的水草，如同从流光溢彩的圣诞树上拆下一串包装精美的礼盒。  
一开始，加百列烦透了。  
而日复一日之后，加百列逐渐习以为常。终于有一天，解救女孩的行动彻底地由并且不情愿地履行天使的职责演变成为加百列一种新的、私人的兴趣。

加百列初次遇见这名女孩，是在一处生机盎然的山谷。那里人迹罕至，有一大片波光粼粼的湖泊，赏心悦目，干净得令加百列联想起天堂的圣水池。偶尔，加百列会去沐浴，放松一下心情。  
就像现在。  
突然，一粒扁圆的鹅卵石斜斜地擦着加百列的脸颊掠过水面，落入湖中。加百列条件反射地一扭头，视线穿过密密麻麻的矮树丛，依稀窥见一个陌生的身影笑嘻嘻地提着长长的裙摆一闪而过。  
人类的打扰令加百列不快，不过，既然始作俑者已经仓皇出逃，加百列决定不再追究，毕竟被湖水包围的感觉太惬意了，加百列舍不得上岸。  
可是，这并不算完。  
“救命！”  
几分钟后，始作俑者消失的方位响起呼救声。  
加百列循声赶去，在应该是被猎人废弃的陷阱里找到了刚才的女孩。她没受伤，只是一身泥，脏兮兮的，看上去颇为狼狈。  
看到对自己大不敬的人类如此迅速地落魄到这般田地，加百列情不自禁地露出发自内心的笑容，然后拎一只鸡雏似的轻而易举地将见习修女打扮的女孩一把拎出来，稳稳当当地放在地面上。

加百列一度以为这就是整个故事，可事实证明，这仅仅是故事的开端。

“你不能当心点吗？”  
穿过郁郁葱葱的草木，加百列问怀里的女孩。  
不料，话音未落，女孩一瞪眼，张牙舞爪地挣扎着企图往下跳，活脱脱一只不安分的猫。  
“好、好，我不说了，别动。”  
加百列无可奈何，惟有努力将对方抱得再紧一些。

女孩一扬手，一粒鹅卵石飞往湖中央，在水面连续向前弹跳六次之后，沉入水里。  
又一粒。  
再一粒。  
“怎么样？”  
终于，女孩停下动作。  
加百列耸了耸肩。  
说实话，不怎么样。加百列确信自己不用奇迹也能更胜一筹。  
“我不明白，你为什么这么做？”  
“为了让我高兴。”  
“这为什么会让你高兴？”  
另一粒鹅卵石被不由分说地塞进加百列的手里。  
“来，你也试一试。”  
加百列望着面前一脸期待的女孩，犹豫一番，最终还是照她说的做了，这一回，鹅卵石沉下去之前旋转着弹跳了七次。  
女孩以一副少年老成的姿态略一颔首：“还不错。如何，高不高兴？有没有那种长出一口闷气的痛快？”  
痛快？  
加百列不觉得。然而女孩眼角眉梢隐隐透出的几分笑意确实引得加百列也莫名其妙地高兴起来了，于是，加百列点着头，冲对方微微一笑。

差不多两年的时间，加百列经常和女孩见面，或者在湖畔，或者在山脚下的一间修道院。

嬷嬷们都很疼爱这名女孩，她们说，她是个好女孩，善良、朴实、聪颖，唯一的问题是过于顽皮，但对这个年龄的孩子而言几乎算不上缺点，考虑到她甚至还是一名孤儿。

她可以把《圣经》倒背如流，所有的典故都能不费吹灰之力地信手拈来，熟稔的程度不亚于加百列自己。

她的言行举止堪称每一名修女的楷模。

无论是祈祷之际，还是做功课之际，她虔诚的程度一向无人能及，即使是院长本人，在她的对比下也一样黯然失色。

另一方面，伴随时间的推移，加百列欣慰地看到女孩的身上开始产生一些可喜的变化。至少，慢慢地，她不再无头苍蝇一样满山谷乱跑了，也听得进去加百列善意的劝告了。偶尔，她甚至会难得地依偎在加百列的身旁，把脑袋搁在加百列的手臂上，或者枕着加百列的膝盖，任由加百列用手指为她梳理乱蓬蓬的头发，安安静静地听加百列述说一些有趣的故事。  
是的，加百列的故事多得不胜枚举，部分来自加百列的亲身经历，部分来自别的天使提交的报告，加百列十分愿意讲述它们，只要有听众。

阳光穿过树叶间星星点点的缝隙，照耀着加百列，也照耀着女孩精致的面庞，洒下大片大片灿烂的光斑，暖融融的。  
一只百灵鸟停在枝头鸣叫不休。  
“你会唱歌吗？”  
女孩慵懒地翻了个身。  
当然。  
天使都会歌唱，无需质疑，虽然加百列并非唱诗班的成员。  
“会。”  
“唱给我听。”  
加百列一愣。  
“哪一首？”  
经过半分钟的沉默，女孩给出不是答案的答案。  
“随便。”  
而就在开始思考的同时，答案自动跃出加百列的脑海。  
——奇异恩典，何等甘甜，我罪已得赦免；前我失丧，今被寻回，瞎眼今得看见。  
——如此恩典，使我敬畏，使我心得安慰；初信之时，即蒙恩惠，真是何等宝贵。  
——许多危险，试炼网罗，我已安然度过；有主恩典，安全不怕，更引导我归家。  
天籁般悠扬的旋律在根深叶茂的丛林里飘荡，承载着难以忘却的记忆，不知不觉将加百列的思绪带回尘封已久的往事。  
一瞬间，加百列觉得不是自己在唱歌，倒像是另一只天使通过自己的嘴在歌唱这首《奇异恩典》，一只真正曾经隶属于唱诗班的天使，一度对他来说最重要的天使。  
遗憾的是，不，幸运的是，即使如此，一直以来，那只天使重要的程度在加百列的心底一次也没有超过万能的上帝。  
——将来禧年，圣徒欢聚，恩光爱谊千年；喜乐颂赞，在父座前，深望那日快现。  
女孩托起腮，一言不发地凝望着天空，幽深的瞳孔流淌着一缕变幻莫测的光华。

又一个秋季到来，要不要将女孩转为正式修女的议题被修道院的嬷嬷们提上议程。

结果，毫无征兆的，女孩突然不见了。

嬷嬷们找不到她。

加百列也找不到她。

不可思议，连加百列自己都无法相信，身为上帝的信使，加百列居然没有能力准确地定位一名特定的人类，可惜事实就是如此。

女孩一夜之间消失得无影无踪，宛若草地上沐浴过朝阳的露珠，又如同一阵刮过原野的风。

院长告诉加百列，女孩是主动来投靠修道院的，她和其他的修女实际上统统对女孩的身世一无所知，出于怜悯才收留了她。

有一阵子，加百列以为自己无所谓这件事。只是普通的人类，只是若干个月的短暂相处，没什么大不了，加百列经常行走人间，四处传递上帝的话语，见过那么多人类，浩如烟海，根本不会去在意一个萍水相逢的、不过是泛泛之交的女孩。  
直到某一天，思念的浪潮猝不及防地将加百列淹没，让加百列在自己的眼角触摸到湿润的水渍。

她为何离开？  
她在哪里？  
她过得怎么样？  
她有没有遭遇危险，陷入困境，或者面临一些不致命却仍然能够给她造成痛苦的伤害？  
……  
她还活着吗？  
疑问太多，线索太少，为获得确凿的结论，加百列越过千山，涉过万水，踏过每条小路，跟随过每道彩虹，足迹遍布地球的每一处角落。

几年过去了，十几年过去了，几十年过去了，乃至一百多年过去了，加百列始终一无所获。

最终，三百年后，加百列停止了寻找。

显而易见，女孩已经不在人间。

人类的寿命总是有限的，他们如今活不过三百岁，绝大多数甚至活不过两百岁，加百列非常清楚这一点。死亡之后，他们的肉体归于尘土，灵魂陷入长眠，直到末日的大审判。  
那一刻，所有的逝者都会复活，在白色的大宝座的面前照各人所行的接受审判，包括那名女孩。

加百列在等待，怀着信心、爱和盼望。

届时，加百列一定会见到女孩，也一定会认出女孩。

女孩一定会住进圣城。

加百列将亲自迎接女孩，牵着她的手，引领她走进新天新地，告诉她，这里不再有黑夜，不再有诅咒，不再有悲哀、哭号、疼痛，却有生命树的果实为每个月预备，有生命树的叶子医治万民，有生命水的河，上帝的荣耀会光照他们，她可以尽情做自己喜欢的事，不必担心受到任何的伤害，不会衰老，更不会死去。  
圣徒。  
大天使长。  
这意味着女孩和加百列有永恒那么长的时间可以在一起。  
加百列不禁遐想，如果女孩得知自己真实的身份，漂亮的面庞又会露出怎样惊喜交加的表情。

弥赛亚，耶稣基督，加百列愿他去，衷心地愿他早一日再度降临在地球上。

（待续）


	2. 别西卜的部分

别西卜有个秘密。  
好吧，其实别西卜的秘密不止一个，但这个无疑是别西卜隐藏得最深的、无论如何都不愿意向哪只天使、恶魔或者哪名人类吐露的秘密，包括上帝。尽管一般来说，上帝可能什么都知道，甚至在别西卜做出这样的决定前。  
别西卜和加百列交往过。  
准确地说，是堕天后的别西卜仍然和加百列保持过一段时间的交往。

人类，女孩，这是别西卜所能想到的最合适的身份，人畜无害。

愚不可及的加百列一下子就上钩了。

他们一起打水漂。

他们一起爬山。

他们一起坐在篝火旁烤湖里捞上来的鱼，别西卜负责吃，加百列负责看，一会儿看鱼，一会儿看火，一会儿看别西卜。

他们一起欣赏晨曦、晚霞、星光、云锦。

他们给彼此讲各种各样的故事，别西卜知道加百列的故事都是真的，也知道加百列不知道别西卜的故事都是假的。

他们一起躺在湖畔的树荫下，什么都不干。

恰似旧时光。

加百列一如记忆中的模样，像不谙世事的小孩，会一次次义无反顾地帮助别西卜摆脱一系列层出不穷的困境；会在别西卜佯装发怒的时候立刻闭嘴；会眨巴着紫罗兰色的双眸努力去相信别西卜胡编乱造的、换做任何一名智力正常的人类都不可能多看一眼的、漏洞百出的谎言；会挂着白痴一样的笑容声称对那些自己实际上一知半解甚至一无所知的事物了如指掌；会任由别西卜拿自己的膝盖当枕头，依偎着自己的肩膀，毫不客气地压上全身的重量；会用宽大的手掌摩挲别西卜的头顶，会耐心地替别西卜梳理乱蓬蓬的毛发，动作轻柔地从粗而硬的发丝间摘出一枚枯黄的叶片；会毫无怨言地一趟趟搀着别西卜，背着别西卜，抱着别西卜，踏过崎岖的山路，涉过潺潺的流水，迈过泥泞的沼泽，穿过郁郁葱葱的丛林，去任何一处别西卜指定的地方，仅仅因为别西卜在提供不出一点证据的情况下仍然固执己见地宣布自己崴了脚、扭了腰，或者就是单纯地太过疲惫。

“我走不动了。”  
别西卜瘫坐在草地上，捂住脚踝。  
“你的脚没有任何的问题。”  
加百列蹲下来，将别西卜的身体检查一番，得出一个显而易见的结论。  
别西卜撇嘴。  
“当然，我只是累了。”  
“先休息一会儿？”  
别西卜没好气地丢给加百列一对白眼：“说什么呢？天黑前回不到修道院的话，我一定会被嬷嬷们责罚。”  
“不可能，她们不至于这么刻薄。”  
加百列摇了摇头。  
“异想天开。”  
别西卜摆出气呼呼的表情，扭过脸。  
“好吧，我背着你，可以吗？”  
两分钟的冷场后，加百列终于恍然大悟。

偶尔，别西卜会以为加百列识破了自己的伪装。

偶尔，别西卜会嫉妒自己的伪装，不过是一名微不足道的人类，却能够和光明、耀眼、神圣的大天使长平起平坐，被对方照顾，被对方迁就，尽管别西卜心知肚明，加百列一贯如此，理论上，加百列对每个生物都是同等的态度。

仔细一想，别西卜其实并不明白自己为何要大费周章地演这么一出戏，别西卜只是灵光一闪，然后就去实施了。

加百列唱的歌，那么动听。

先是《奇异恩典》，再是《世上景色我已一阅》，然后是《我知谁掌管明天》，很快，三首歌都唱完了。  
加百列注视着别西卜，微微一笑。  
“我想听你唱。”  
“不会。”  
别西卜紧张地咽下一口唾沫。  
“就一次？”  
别西卜摇了摇头。  
幸运的是，加百列尽管难掩失落，却没有进一步追问别西卜身为一名修女怎么可能唱不出任何一首《赞美诗》里的曲目。另一方面，虽然多一事不如少一事，如果加百列当真这么问了，别西卜总是会找到借口的。

实际上，别西卜并非故意不肯遂加百列的心愿，而是不能。毕竟，别西卜和加百列在一起的日子太久了，加百列也太了解别西卜了，以至于别西卜有太多的顾忌，如履薄冰，生怕一不留神穿了帮，露了馅。

譬如，吻。

别西卜不是故意的。

那是一个宁静而安稳的午后，阳光正好，微风不燥，加百列闭目养神，被上帝妆饰过的野花在一旁轻轻摇曳，几缕光线穿过茂密的树冠悄无声息地落在加百列的脸上，随意地投下一片柔和的阴影，又处心积虑地镀上一圈毛茸茸的金边。  
风中颤动的发丝。  
宽阔的前额。  
根根分明的睫毛。  
高而直的、秀气的鼻梁。  
坚实的下颌。  
粗犷的喉结。  
富有节奏地一起一伏着的胸膛。  
流畅而优美的轮廓，每一个角度都恰到好处。  
这一切，这一刻，美得令人窒息。  
许久不曾体验过的、温暖的、濡湿的触感。  
别西卜痴痴地看得入了迷，过了差不多半分钟，才后知后觉地发现自己的身体已经擅作主张地在加百列的唇瓣之间印下一枚吻。  
不！  
倒吸一口凉气，幡然醒悟的别西卜忙不迭地后撤，尽可能地与大天使长拉开足够远的距离。  
好在加百列自始至终保持着得体的沉默，不见任何的反应，没有睁开眼睛，没有动弹，没有发出即使是最轻微的声音，连呼吸的节奏也没有产生过一丁点的变化，仿佛一名酣睡着的孩子，正沉浸于甜蜜的梦乡里，对周遭的扰动一概浑然不觉。

经过这一次，别西卜本能地开始意识到，无论边界是什么，自己无疑都已经过了那一条不可逾越的红线，不可以继续前进了，必须收回来，否则一定会引火烧身，使得自己和加百列都没有好下场。  
——原谅我。  
别西卜在灵魂的最深处喃喃低语，咀嚼着说不出口的请求，不甘心地做出一个决定。  
再见了。  
谁也不可能更改宿命的结局。

别西卜逃走了。

后来，一种混杂着恐惧的期待逐渐从别西卜的心底浮起，日趋强烈、鲜明。

撒旦之子，敌基督，假基督，或者随便别的什么，别西卜愿他去，衷心地愿他早一日降临在地球上。

（全文完）


End file.
